anormal
by misao girl
Summary: yaoi, Kira&Setsuna...Setsuna réfléchit à sa vie, à ses péchés, à ses malheurs sous une pluie battante. Heureusement, il a toujours eu un bon ange-gardien mais la cohabitation est difficile surtout quand les sentiments s'en mêlent
1. incertitudes

**auteur** : misao girl

**genre** : yaoi, romance, triste...

**couple **: Kira et Setsuna

**disclaimer** : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

**ANORMAL**

_Chapitre un_ : incertitudes

POV SETSUNA

Depuis quand suis-je assis dans cette ruelle sombre et déserte à la merci de cette pluie incessante ? Que fais-je ici ? Qu'est-ce que j'attend ?

J'attend ce que j'ai toujours voulu... J'attend qu'on me débarrasse des mes péchés... J'attend que ce torrent emporte mes pensées et mes désirs bestiaux.

Mais cela n'arrivera pas... Cela serait bien trop simple sinon...

Je dois souffrir... Payer pour ce péché impardonnable...

J'aurais du écouter sempai et accepter de m'éloigner de Sara... Mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre...

J'ai trop tardé et je l'ai impliqué dans cette affaire...

J'aurais du ne jamais plus l'approcher mais ils l'avaient enlevé... Que pouvais-je faire d'autre à part la sauver ? On ne peut pas me blâmer pour cela... Mais une fois de plus, j'ai laissé mes désirs me dominer et j'ai fait une erreur impardonnable...

J'aurais du me contenter de la sauver... Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait... J'ai voulu garder un précieux souvenir d'elle, j'ai voulu goûter ces lèvres fines et rosées qui m'ont toujours attiré...

J'ai mérité le sermon que m'a fait ma mère en me surprenant en train d'embrasser ma propre soeur...

Ma mère n'a pas cessé de me répéter à quel point j'étais anormal et cela depuis ma naissance et j'aurais du l'écouter, m'éloigner...

Maintenant j'ai aussi souillé Sara... Ma mère a raison, si je reste près de Sara, je vais l'envoyer en enfer... Elle ne mérite pas ça, elle est un ange pur...

Et me voilà sous cette pluie qui semble déverser toute sa colère sur moi à la place de ma mère.

J'étais parti de chez moi pour oublier Sara... Mais j'ai continué à accepter ces visites... Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la voir...

Et je l'ai souillé... Je l'ai perverti... Elle croit être amoureuse de moi mais c'est faux... Elle ne peut pas commettre d'inceste, elle est trop pure pour ça. C'est moi qui l'ai influencé... C'est forcément ça... J'ai tous les tords... Je suis anormal, je suis un démon...

Sinon comment expliquer que jamais je ne suis tombé malade, comment expliquer que j'ai survécu à des accidents mortels, comment expliquer que j'ai sauté du septième étage de mon appartement et que j'ai atterri en bas avec uniquement quelques égratignures... Comment expliquer que je me suis ouvert les veines une bonne dizaine de fois et que je me suis vidé de mon sang sans pour autant en mourir ? Comment expliquer tout cela sans parvenir à la réponse que je suis un démon, un être abject qui ne mérite pas de vivre...

J'entend des bruits de pas venir vers moi mais je ne relève pas la tête, je ne veux voir personne, je ne veux pas de la pitié des gens. Laisser moi mourir en paix !

Soudain je ne sens plus la pluie s'infiltrer sous ma fine chemise... J'avais pourtant demandé qu'on me laisse tranquille...

Je sens un poids sur mes épaules et je me rend compte qu'on vient de me recouvrir avec une veste, une veste mi-longue qui me semble familière.

Je relève la tête et je plonge dans un regard marron-vert si intense, un regard dans lequel tant de fois je me suis noyé...

-Sempai...

Il ne me répond pas, il ne fait que me regarder droit dans les yeux... Que cherche t-il ? Une réponse tout comme moi... J'aime son regard, ce regard qui ne m'a jamais jugé, ce regard qui est toujours bienveillant et protecteur envers moi...

Depuis quand ne puis-je plus me passer de ces yeux ? Depuis quand le besoin de voir ces beaux yeux me regarder est-il devenu vital ?

Depuis quand sa présence chaleureuse et protectrice m'est-elle devenue indispensable ?

Depuis quand est-ce que je souffre quand il n'est pas là ?

Je me sens soudain très mal, je suis trempé et je tremble pas seulement à cause de la pluie mais aussi à cause de lui, comment a t-il pu me retrouver ? Pourquoi reste t-il si silencieux, pourquoi m'observe t-il si intensément et pourquoi je n'arrive pas à soutenir ce regard ?

Brusquement tout devient noir...

Je sors lentement du brouillard qui m'entoure, je me sens bien, je suis dans un lieu chaud et douillet... J'ai envie de rester ici pour l'éternité... Mais où suis-je ?

J'ouvre lentement un oeil puis l'autre, j'ai mal au crâne et je me sens fiévreux... Je suis soudainement pris d'une violente toux, j'ai l'impression de recracher mes poumons tellement j'ai mal.

Je sens une main fraîche sur mon front, cela m'apaise, je bouge un peu pour accentuer le contact avec cette main douce.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Cette voix chaude et sensuelle...

-Kira-sempai...

-Ne bouge pas, tu dois reprendre des forces. Reste gentiment couché le nargua le brun.

-...

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Setsuna ? Je doute qu'une pneumonie soit la solution à tes problèmes.

-...

-Setsuna ?

-Je suis désolé pour le dérangement Kira-sempai.

J'essaye de me lever mais je menace de m'écrouler, sempai me rattrape.

-Tu comptes aller loin comme ça ? Sois raisonnable.

-Je ne veux pas déranger...

-Setsuna, tu es mon meilleur ami, tu ne me déranges jamais.

Je suis touché par ces paroles, sa voix est douce, apaisante... C'est vrai, il est mon meilleur ami, il a toujours pris soin de moi... Il a essayé de me faire comprendre que je devais m'éloigner de Sara pour mon bien mais aussi pour celui de ma soeur, il m'a protégé contre les propres membres de sa bande.

Il ne m'a jamais regardé comme quelqu'un d'étrange ou d'anormal, m'acceptant tel que je suis tout comme Sara... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi prend t-il soin de quelqu'un comme moi ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Nani ?

-Depuis ma naissance, tout le monde me déteste, me méprise, tout le monde pense que je vais atterrir en enfer, que je suis un cas désespéré... Seul Sara ne me voyait pas comme cela et je ne voyais que ça, le fait qu'elle m'accepte me suffisait pour continuer à vivre... Je me suis jamais rendu compte que toi aussi tu ne me considérais pas comme un animal, comme un démon... Tu ne m'a jamais condamné ni jugé, pourtant tu es celui qui me connais le mien, tu connais mes pulsions... Pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas ? Pourquoi tu ne me rejette pas ?

-Tu te trompes...

Je le regarde abasourdi, que veut-il dire par là ? Est-ce que lui aussi me voit comme une bête de foire, comme un détraqué ?

-Je pense aussi que ton comportement est anormal.

Alors lui aussi... Non je ne peux pas croire que lui aussi m'ai trahi.

-Alors tout cela n'était qu'illusion ? Tu m'as trompé, tu t'es servi de moi !Ta vie était tellement monotone que tu as décidé de t'occuper d'un animal de foire pour passer le temps !

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'a trahi... Je me sens si mal... Je suis profondément blessé... Comment a t-il pu faire ça ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu te trompes de nouveau, Setsuna.

-Alors explique moi !

Ma voix est vibrante de colère, j'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour un idiot, qu'il joue avec moi, qu'il s'amuse à me faire souffrir.

-Si tu me laissais finir aussi ! T'es vraiment impulsif.

Cette foisça suffit ! Il m'a vraiment mis en colère, j'ai l'impression que je vais éclater en sanglots.

Je me lève rapidement, ma colère mais surtout ma douleur est suffisante pour me faire oublier mon mal de crâne et ma maladie.

Kira n'exquise pas un geste, il me regarde en souriant. Je lui lance un regard noir, il se fout vraiment de moi !

-Tu comptes sortir comme ça ?

Sa voix est moqueuse, je vais vraiment finir par le frapper. Je me rend soudain compte que je ne porte qu'une chemise blanche légèrement transparente de surcroît et qui s'arrête juste en dessous de mes fesses. Je rougis violemment avant de me saisir d'un drap et de l'entourer autour de ma taille.

-Où sont mes vêtements ?

Je lui cries dessusà cause de ma colère mais aussi pour cacher ma gêne.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de rester sagement couché.

-Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus ici ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser te foutre de ma gueule encore longtemps !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Laisse moi m'expliquer.

-Non j'en ai déjà assez entendu.

-Tu pourrais réfléchir quelquefois au lieu d'être aussi impulsif ! Ce que tu as dis n'a aucun sens. Tu penses vraiment que je t'ai menti tout ce temps, que j'ai joué la comédie... Tu penses que notre amitié n'a jamais existé ?

-Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus... Tout est embrouillé.

Je me frotte vigoureusement la tête pour essayer de mettre mes idées en place.

-Ce doit être à cause de la fièvre, repose toi, nous en parlerons plus tard.

-Non ! Pas tant que tu ne te seras pas expliqué... Je veux savoir... J'ai besoin de savoir...

-Tu ne m'interrompt pas alors ?

-Hai.

-J'allais donc dire avant que tu ne piques une crise...

Je lui lance un regard noir qui le fait sourire... Il sourit si peu, c'est dommage, il a un très joli sourire. Mais à quoi je pense, bordel ? Je suis à ce point en manque ! C'est un homme ! C'est mon meilleur ami, c'est mon sempai ! Je ne peux pas penser à lui de cette manière ! Je dois être vraiment atteint, après l'inceste voilà l'homosexualité...

-Satisfait ?

-Nani ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne m'as pas écouté !

-Gomen.

-Qui de nous deux se paye la tête de l'autre en fin de compte ?

-Gomen demo...

-Demo ?

-J'étais perdu dans mes pensées...

-Tu me réclames une explication depuis dix bonnes minutes durant lesquelles tu n'as pas arrêté de me crier dessus et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est d'être sur ton petit nuage quand je te fournis enfin mes raisons. T'es vraiment un cas !

-...

-Tu mérites une punition.

-Nani ?

Je sursaute en entendant cette dernière phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ? Il ne va quand même pas me frapper ? Je le vois s'approcher avec un petit sourire qui ne me dis rien de bon. Je recule instinctivement et je tombe du lit atterrissant sur les fesses et me cognant à la table de chevet. Je frotte la bosse naissante sur mon front alors que j'entend le rire clair de sempai. Je grogne quelques mots inintelligibles et je m'arrête soudainement alors que je sens une respiration près de mon visage. Kira-sempai est assis à califourchon sur moi et il me regarde avec un air de prédateur.

-Kira-sempai ?

Je déglutis péniblement, ma voix est sortie très aiguë, signe de ma panique. Je le vois sourire.

-Je te l'ai dit, je dois te punir.

-Nani ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de demander d'autres informations que je sens ces lèvres pressées sur les miennes. Je n'esquisse pas un geste, beaucoup trop surpris par ce soudain baiser. Pourtant j'y répond instinctivement, avant même de réfléchir davantage à la situation, ma langue se mêle déjà à la sienne entamant une danse sensuelle dont il prend totalement le contrôle. Je sens ces mains autour de ma taille puis son corps se fait plus lourd, il me fait basculer en arrière et s'allonge sur moi en faisant attention à ne pas m'écraser. Je suis totalement prisonnier, mes jambes sont emprisonnées par les siennes et il maintient mes mains au-dessus de ma tête alors qu'il approfondit le baiser et que je m'entend gémir dans sa bouche.

Mon esprit n'est plus capable de réagir, mon corps s'enflamme totalement. Je renverse nos positions de façon à me retrouver sur lui, je dévore ces lèvres et emprisonne sa langue qui cesse de me narguer depuis tout à l'heure. Il se laisse contrôler et resserre son étreinte autour de ma taille, mon corps se retrouve étroitement collé au sien, la température monte d'un cran.

Soudain je reviens à la réalité alors que je sens son érection, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Et lui, pourquoi il m'a embrassé ?

Je me relève rapidement me défaisant de son étreinte. J'effleure mes lèvres ne pouvons croire à ce que je viens de faire.

-Pourquoi m'as tu embrassé ?

-Pourquoi as-tu répondu ?

Je vais avoir du mal à obtenir des réponses s'il joue à ce jeu-là, surtout qu'il est beaucoup plus doué que moi en tout.

Je décide de répondre à sa question en espérant qu'il fera de même avec moi.

-Je me suis laissé emporté... J'étais en manque c'est tout.

"C'est tout" ? Tu en es sur ?

-Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrais être autrement.

Je le vois sourire mais cette fois son sourire est triste.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas donné d'explications.

-Je trouve que tu es anormal dans le sens où tu t'accroches à un amour impossible. Le fait d'aimer sa soeur est anormal certes mais dis-toi que ceux qui te condamnent au nom de la morale n'ont jamais été à ta place, n'ont jamais été amoureux d'une personne au point de braver tous les interdits pour rester auprès d'elle. Je n'ai jamais feint d'être ton ami, je le suis mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je te vois comme quelqu'un de normal. Je suis désolé de te blesser en disant ça mais c'est la vérité...

-L'homosexualité est aussi quelque chose d'anormal...

Il me regarde surpris puis sourit timidement.

-C'est vrai, je ne suis pas mieux que toi alors je n'ai pas le droit de te faire la leçon... Maisà mes yeux, l'homosexualité n'est pas un péché alors que toi tu es conscient de pêcher en aimant Sara. Et je pense que l'homosexualité est bien moins grave et condamnable que l'inceste.

-Cela n'en reste pas moins un péché.

-Hai... Bon à toi de t'expliquer maintenant, pourquoi t'ais-je retrouvé sous une pluie battante ?

-...

-Je t'ai réponduà ton tour.

-Ma mère m'a surpris en train d'embrasser Sara.

-Tu l'as embrassé !

-Hai mais c'était pour lui dire adieu.

-T'es vraiment atteint alors...

-...

Nous restions en silence, Kira-sempai regarde par la fenêtre, il suit des yeux les gouttelettes qui s'écrasent contre la vitre. Mais je décide de rompre le silence, j'ai besoin de réponses.

-Que ressens-tu pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que je représente à tes yeux ?

-Tu avances sur un terrain glissant là.

-J'ai besoin de savoir... Je dois adapter mon comportement face à cette nouvelle situation.

-Ce que je ressens ? Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant... Il y a encore de nombreuses choses que tu ignores à mon sujet... Tant que tu ne sauras pas certaines choses, je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer convenablement ce que je ressens.

-Alors raconte moi ce que j'ignore.

-Non c'est trop tôt et tu dois le découvrir par toi-même.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais !

Je me tais, il a un air résolu sur le visage... Il ne dira rien... Je soupire, totalement vidé de mes forces. Je m'assois sur le lit, mes jambes ne pouvant plus supporter mon poids.

-Tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu...

J'aimerais suivre son conseil mais j'ai peur de rester seul avec lui, qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de me faire.

-Je ne te ferais aucun mal, je ne t'en ai jamais fait et je ne compte pas commencer aujourd'hui. Tu n'as qu'à oublier ce qui s'est passé, c'était un moment d'égarement. Il semble que tu ne sois pas le seul en manque...

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, je sais qu'il ne ment pas, qu'il ne me touchera pas... Je le connais depuis si longtemps, il a toujours veillé sur moi et j'ai la sensation qui le fera toujours peu importe ce qui m'arrivera. J'ai cette étrange sensation au fond de moi qui me pousse à lui accorder toute ma confiance...

Je me rallonge sous les couvertures, je lui tourne le dos, je ne veux plus être confronté à ce regard qui semble lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

Je le vois sortir de la chambre sans même m'adresser un regardça me soulage et ça m'attriste en même temps... J'aime quand il me regarde, j'ai l'impression d'être important à ces yeux...

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il m'a embrassé... Souhaitait-il le faire depuis longtemps ou n'était-ce qu'une pulsion ?

Je m'en veux, je n'ai pas été totalement honnête envers lui... Moi aussi j'ai déjà eu ce genre de pensées et d'envie envers lui, j'ai souvent rêve de partager ce genre de moment envers lui...

Je rêvais aussi fréquemment de lui que de Sara...

Je me demande pourquoi c'est elle que j'ai choisi ? J'ai du choisir la solution de facilité, tout au fond de moi je savais qu'elle aussi était attirée...

Mais Kira-sempai ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion, je me suis sans doute persuadé que ce que je ressentais ne serait jamais réciproque avec lui. Alors j'ai abandonné... J'ai préféré le choix le moins risqué, celui qui me ferait le moins mal... Mais je me suis trompé, je vis un enfer maintenant que j'ai souillé Sara en l'embrassant...

Et ce qui est pire que tout c'est que maintenant je doute de mes sentiments pour elle. Quand je l'ai embrassé, je n'ai pas ressenti les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer, je n'ai pas ressenti la même intensité que celle qui m'a submergé quand Kira-sempai m'a embrassé. Quand il a effleuré mes lèvres, j'ai senti un courant électrique me parcourir... Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête... Mais c'est peutêtre parce que son baiser était bien plus approfondi que celui que j'ai partagé avec ma soeur...

Je dois avoir un sérieux penchant pour les relations immorales...Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, de qui suis-je réellement amoureux ? Je ne sais pas... Mais je ne veux plus faire souffrir Sara tout comme je ne veux plus voir Kira-sempai triste.

Tant que je ne serais pas certain sur mes sentiments, je réfrénerais mes envies pour l'un et pour l'autre... Jusqu'à trouver qui je désire réellement et si cette personne est prête à affronter le regard et le jugement des autres pour rester à mes côtés...

**A SUIVRE**


	2. cohabitation difficile

  
auteur : misao girl 

genre : yaoi, romance, triste...

couple : Kira et Setsuna

disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

**ANORMAL**

_CHAPITRE 2 : cohabitation _

POV SETSUNA

Cela fait un mois que je vis près de Kira-sempai...  
Il m'a persuadé d'aménager chez lui, je ne voulais pas au début, j'étais même farouchement opposé... Il fallait que je reste seul pour pouvoir penser à mes sentiments envers Sara et lui. Mais il m'a obligé à venir chez lui, il ne voulait pas me retrouver à nouveau dans une ruelle "à moitié mort", d'après ces propres termes.  
J'ai mis deux semaines à guérir de ma pneumonie, deux semaines seulement alors que ça aurait du pratiquement me tuer... Encore une preuve que je suis anormal.

Kira-sempai a veillé sur moi tout ce temps, me préparant diverses tisanes et venant changer régulièrement le linge mouillé qu'il mettait sur mon front pour faire baisser la fièvre.  
Deux semaines pendant lesquelles ils m'apportaient les cours et les devoirs et il m'aidait à rattraper mon retard...  
Il est si attentionné, jamais je ne l'aurais cru comme cela... Je savais que c'était quelqu'un de bien qui aidait les autres quand ils avaient des problèmes, mais de là à l'imaginer jouer les infirmiers...  
Au bout de dix jours, il montrait des signes d'intense fatigue, il faut dire qu'il passait la journée en cours puis qu'il s'occupait de moi une fois rentré... Il veillait également sur mon sommeil car je ne cessais de faire des cauchemars où je voyais tous mes proches me rejeter, y compris Sara et lui et c'est ce qui me faisait le plus mal.  
Le douzième jour, il s'est effondré sur moi alors qu'il m'apportait les devoirs. J'étais inquiet pour lui, il privilégiait ma santé plutôt que la sienne et ça je ne pouvais l'accepter. Il ne dormait que quelques heures la nuit après s'être assuré que je dormais profondément et que je ne risquais pas de faire de mauvais rêves, en plus il dormait sur un vieux canapé ce qui ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir... Il n'arrivait pas à récupérer toute l'énergie qu'il gaspillait durant la journée.  
Il a essayé de se relever mais il était bien trop faible alors je me suis poussé vers le côté gauche du lit pour qu'il puisse s'allonger à droite. Il m'a jeté un regard surpris, je l'invitais en tendant mon bras vers lui pour lui montrer que j'étais sur de vouloir qu'il reste là.  
Il m'a pris la main et rien que ce simple geste m'a fait frissonner, sa main était douce et ces yeux, embrumés par le manque de sommeil, étaient encore plus beaux que d'habitude. Il s'était couché gentiment à côté de moi en ne cessant de me regarder, j'avais l'impression qu'il me contemplait tout comme je le faisais avec lui. Mais le sommeil le gagna et il ferma rapidement les yeux pour enfin récupérer les heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient. Son teint était affreusement pâle et j'avais vraiment peur qu'il tombe sérieusement malade.  
Mais deux jours plus tard, après avoir séché les cours et avoir dormi les trois quarts du temps, il semblait en plein forme. Tant mieux parce que j'en avais marre de bouffer des chips et on commençait sérieusement à manquer de vivres.

Enfin voilà ça fait un mois que je suis ici et la cohabitation n'est pas toujours facile... Surtout quand il sort de la douche avec seulement une serviette autour de ses hanches et qu'il passe près de 20 minutes à fouiller son armoire en quête de vêtements. Il est pire qu'une fille en fait, je pensais pas qu'il faisait autant attention à son look mais il faut dire qu'il a vraiment du style... C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a attiré vers lui la toute première fois, quand je l'ai vu arrivé fringué comme ça, je me suis dit que lui aussi était différent des autres et que peut-être il m'accepterait. Parcontre j'ai eu un choc quand je l'ai vu dans l'uniforme scolaire, on aurait dit quelqu'un d'autre...

Il est vraiment très gentil avec moi, il me prépare le petit déjeuner tous les jours, sachant très bien que j'ai énormément de mal à me lever le matin, ce n'est pas que je suis paresseux mais que je n'ai pas envie de recommencer l'habituelle routine de ma vie si vide de sens...  
Chaque jour, je découvre une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, une nouvelle expression sur son visage ou alors je me rend compte qu'il a certaines manies ou rituels. Par exemple, le samedi, il fait toujours la même chose, il se lève, s'habille en moins de dix minutes(un record pour lui ! ), il regarde une émission à la télé, il s'entraîne au sabre puis il se prélasse une heure sous la douche et enfin il prend son petit déjeuner à 9h00. En comptant qu'il s'entraîne une heure au sabre, que son émission dure 30 minutes, on arrive à la conclusion qu'il se lève à 6h20 un samedi matin... En clair, il n'est pas humain ! Ou alors il a une drôle de conception du week-end. Enfin bon, il fait tout cela dans le plus grand silence et si un jour, je ne l'avais pas surpris en allant aux toilettes, je ne saurais même pas qu'il pratique ce rituel.  
Un jour, j'ai voulu moi aussi être gentil et j'avais prévu de lui faire son petit déjeuner, je m'étais levé à 8h00, un dimanche, mais il s'était déjà levé et c'est lui qui, comme d'habitude, m'a préparé mon petit déjeuner. A t-il des dons de voyance ? Je vous le dis il est pas humain !

Ce soir il pleut et ça me fait repenser à de mauvais souvenirs. Je me rappelle du jour où ma mère m'a surpris en train d'embrasser Sara, je me rappelle de ces mots cruels que j'ai adressé à ma petite soeur que j'aime tant... Je me rappelle de ces pleurs... Elle a du pleurer pendant des jours à cause de moi... J'ai dit des choses si cruelles, j'ai prétendu m'être servi d'elle parce que j'étais en manque, j'ai prétendu que je ne pouvais m'intéresser à une gamine aussi "sous-développée "qu'elle... Comment ai-je pu dire de telles choses ? Était-ce vraiment la seule solution ?  
Mais c'était le seul moyen de m'éloigner d'elle, la blesser pour qu'elle me haïsse et qu'elle m'oublie mais même ainsi je peux vous jurer que jamais elle ne trouvera un homme qu'il l'aime tant que moi...  
Je l'aime à la folie et c'est pour ça que je lui ai dit ça, pour qu'elle soit enfin en sécurité loin de moi... Jamais je n'aurais supporté qui lui arrive encore malheur par ma faute. Elle est un ange pur, je ne dois pas la mêler à mes affaires.  
Depuis que je suis ici, je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois... Ce qui est normal, elle doit être terriblement fâchée et blessée... Mais elle me manque terriblement... Ces beaux yeux innocents et ses longs cheveux bouclés que j'ai toujours voulu caresser me manquent atrocement... Tout comme son sourire angélique et sa pureté... Sara tu me manques...  
Mais je n'ai toujours pas fait le point sur mes sentiments pour elle et pour lui... J'ai beau y réfléchir, je n'arrive pas à me décider... J'ai même fait la liste de leurs défauts et qualités mais ça ne m'a pas aidé à trouver une réponse. Si je continue, je vais les perdre tous les deux et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, je ne mérite pas d'être heureux, je ne mérite pas d'être aimé...  
Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine et je pose ma tête sur mes jambes. Je pleure silencieusement, mes larmes se mêlant au bruit de la pluie. Je sens que ma tête devient de plus en plus lourde et mes yeux commencent à se fermer d'eux-même. Morphée va bientôt venir me chercher...

Je me réveille d'humeur maussade, j'ai culpabilisé toute la nuit avant de m'endormir avec l'image de Sara pleurant toujours présente à l'esprit. J'en ai fait des cauchemars toute la nuit.  
Je regarde mon réveil, il n'est que 6h00 mais je n'ai pas envie de me rendormir.  
Cette fois, je vais enfin réussir à préparer le petit déjeuner pour Kira-sempai. Je me lève et m'habille silencieusement puis je vais préparer le festin.  
Peu de temps plus tard, je vois sempai arriver, somnolant, longeant les portes pour ne pas tomber.

Oyaho Kira-sempai.

Oyaho. T'es tombé du lit ?

Pas vraiment. C'est une longue histoire.

Je suis là si t'as besoin de parler.

Oui comme toujours. Arigatou.

Après le copieux petit déjeuner, nous partons en direction des cours. Je suis la tête dans les nuages durant tout le trajet et c'est limite si je me heurte aux murs et poteaux.  
Kira-sempai me fait un signe de la main et part rejoindre quelques élèves qui souhaitent lui demander conseil... Je suis jaloux, c'est mon sempai !  
Je ne vois pas les heures de cours passer, totalement perdu dans mes pensées.  
Quand je sors, je suis surpris, et c'est un euphémisme, de voir Sara... Elle me fait un sourire triste alors que j'essaye d'adopter une attitude détachée. Elle s'approche de moi et m'annonce que maman et elle vont partir loin, en Angleterre... Je ne montre rien de mon choc mais je tremble intérieurement...  
Plus jamais je ne la reverrais...  
Non c'est impossible... Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle... Je dois lui dire que je lui ai menti, je dois lui révéler mes sentiments... Je n'ai toujours pas fait le point mais même si l'idée qu'elle parte loin de moi m'est inconcevable, ma réponse est toute trouvée...  
Mais en agissant ainsi, je fais preuve d'égoïsme, j'ai voulu l'éloigner de moi mais maintenant que c'est elle qui prend ces distances, que je suis persuadé que jamais je ne la reverrais... Maintenant je ne peux pas le supporter...  
Je sors soudain de mes pensées en sentant un doux contact sur mes lèvres... Elle m'embrasse, tendrement, un baiser d'adieux, si fugace que je ne peux même pas y répondre... Puis je vois sa fine silhouette s'éloigner, se perdant au loin... Non... Je dois la rattraper... Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle... Mais mes jambes ne m'obéissent pas et je tombe à genoux, je reste ainsi plus d'une heure avant d'enfin me relever et de rentrer séchant le reste des cours.  
Deux heures plus tard, j'entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, je suis allongé sur mon lit fixant le plafond, j'entend les pas légers de Kira-sempai se diriger vers ma chambre. Je me recroqueville encore plus sur moi-même, je n'ai pas besoin d'une leçon de morale.  
Il ouvre la porte et s'appuie contre la porte entrebâillée. Je sens son regard sur moi.

Est-ce que ça va ?

Je ne lui répond pas, je sais qu'il essaye d'engager la conversation pour que je me confie, pour me soulager... Mais je ne peux décemment pas lui parler de mes sentiments envers Sara... Je vais le blesser...  
Je l'entend soupirer puis la porte se referme, je suis de nouveau seul enfin c'est ce que je croyais car je sens un déplacement d'air à mes côtés. Je me tourne et je le vois s'asseoir à terre, son dos prenant appui contre le lit. Il sort une clope et la porte à ces lèvres, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de fumer, il ne sait pas que c'est mauvais pour la santé ! Je lui tourne le dos me retrouvant face au mur, je veux juste être seul... Mais il ne m'a jamais laissé seul quand j'allais pas bien et c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer.  
J'aimerais tant pouvoir lui parler comme autrefois mais depuis qu'il m'a embrassé, je garde une certaine réserve... Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs... Je dois me décider vite avant que Sara ne parte... J'ai une semaine pour prendre cette importante décision...

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille avec une terrible migraine et les yeux gonflés... Je me lève à contrecoeur, je prend mon petit déjeuner en silence sans même adresser un regard à Kira-sempai. J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que je ne pouvais vivre sans Sara, j'avais besoin de sa présence, de son innocence, de son sourire éblouissant...  
Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir et le seul moyen de la retenir était de lui dire que je l'aimais même si je n'en étais pas sûr... Enfin pas exactement, je savais que je l'aimais mais j'avais aussi des sentiments pour Kira... Était-il possible d'aimer deux personnes ? Non je ne devais pas penser ainsi je devais me persuader que ce que je ressentais pour Kira-sempai n'était que de la pure reconnaissance mêlée à une amitié profonde.  
Je m'habillais rapidement et sortais sans même attendre mon compagnon. Je m'en voulais car je savais que j'allais le blesser en lui révélant ma décision... Je voulais retarder ce moment le plus longtemps possible et je devais aussi me trouver un endroit où habiter car je ne resterais sûrement pas chez lui... Je doutais même de pouvoir garder son amitié... Ce serait normal qu'il ne veuille plus jamais entendre parler de moi après ça...  
J'étais déjà en haut des escaliers menant à ma salle de cours avant même de m'en rendre compte. Je m'avançais dans le couloir, l'esprit toujours ailleurs. Puis soudain je m'arrêtais, mon attention étant dirigé vers une affiche... Une affiche me montrant avec Sara, une affiche où Sara m'embrassait... Je ne pouvais plus bouger tellement ma surprise était grande, j'avais l'impression que mes yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites, je ne pouvais plus respirer...  
Me ressaisissant, j'arrachais l'affiche avec rage puis une autre et encore une autre, il y en avait partout, comme s'il en pleuvait... E il en pleuvait réellement, des tonnes d'affiches voletaient dehors.  
Je dévalais rapidement les escaliers et je me retrouvais dehors le souffle coupé. Je me reposais un peu avant d'attraper les affiches au vol... Je m'écroulais peu après, désespérant de pouvoir les attraper. Je continuais malgré tout à m'en emparer, tel un automate et de les chiffonner espérant effacer toute trace de cet horrible accident, de ce crime.  
J'essayais d'attraper une affiche qui me narguait à quelques centimètres de moi. Mais soudain un pied l'écrasait, je redressais les yeux pour retrouver Kira-sempai impassible, son regard ne trahissant aucune émotion. Puis sans même pouvoir réfléchir et sans même m'y attendre, il m'administrait une gifle monumentale.

Arrête de te donner en spectacle.

Je me donnais en spectacle... Mais après tout, c'était normal pour un animal de foire... C'était mon rôle de servir de distraction, de montrer à quel point j'étais anormal, détraqué, à quel point mon cas était désespéré.

Je te l'ai déjà dit, ceux qui te tiennent rancoeur n'ont jamais été à ta place, ils parlent au nom d'une pseudo morale sans même savoir de quoi il parlent vraiment. Tout ce cirque c'est uniquement parce que tu te laisses faire, parce que tu finis par te voir comme eux te voient... Mais c'est en t'apitoyant ainsi que tu t'attires leur foudre...

Il a raison... Si je ne m'accepte pas moi-même, comment les autres pourraient m'accepter ? Seules deux personnes m'acceptent comme je suis : Kira-sempai et Sara.  
Je laisse échapper une larme et je me jette dans les bras de Kira-sempai. J'ai besoin de réconfort, de savoir qu'il m'accepte. Ces bras rassurants se referment sur moi et je pleure de tout mon saoul.  
Je suis soudain pris de remords en me rappelant que ce matin même, j'avais décidé de choisir Sara... Il me réconfortait alors que moi j'allais bientôt le rejeter...  
Je suis vraiment un monstre pour faire souffrir un être aussi exceptionnel que lui...

A SUIVRE


End file.
